Calcium chloride is commonly used as an ice-melt material to melt ice and snow on sidewalks, roads, driveways, etc. For example, calcium chloride pellets are among the most effective ice-melting products on the market. When calcium chloride dissolves in water, it releases considerable heat as part of an exothermic process. The heat enables calcium chloride to be an effective ice-melt material at temperatures as low as about −25° F. Compared to other ice-melting compounds, such as sodium chloride, calcium chloride can melt ice faster and at lower temperatures. Calcium chloride is also less corrosive and less harmful to vegetation than sodium chloride.
However, calcium chloride is also known to be hygroscopic (water-absorbing). This can be a problem for people or animals that come into contact with calcium chloride. Specifically, because calcium chloride is strongly water/moisture-absorbing, when a person or animal (e.g., pet) comes into contact with calcium chloride, they can experience harmful effects, such as irritation to their skin, mouth, or eyes.